ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1211
Pro is Round 1211 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Cover Page Characters: Makunouchi Ippo Summary At Monthly Boxing Fan, the reporters are talking about Imai's title defense. They think Imai will have a long reign similar to Ippo's 8 defenses. They were somewhat surprised Imai mentioned Ippo though, but they think Imai must have respected him a lot. Itagaki did too, but he chose to join the same gym instead (a different kind of respect.) One of them wanted to see Ippo up close and learn from him, and the other wanted to become someone who was strong enough to battle him. Fujii's Assistant mentions "Regardless of which approach you think is right, you can't deny that their choices made a difference in where they are now." When the crowd at the fight heard Imai wanted to fight Ippo, it became quiet. Fujii said Ippo was one of the most beloved athletes fighting out of Kourakuen Hall in recent history. The sudden loss was probably a lot for them. The reporters start to debate on who would have won Ippo vs Imai match, but Fuji tells them to give it a rest. He notes that Imai used the past tense when he talked about wanting to fight Ippo, where he knows Ippo is gone. Fuji think they should give him his space. Leave him be and let him rest. Iimura Mari wonders if this could really be the end for Ippo? She ponders, "Can he forget about boxing and enjoy a life without it? What if he can't? Even as we speak, could he be preparing to fight again?" In Umezawa's apartment, Ippo is helping Umezawa with his manga, where he completed 15 pages. Umezawa is surprised that the "Hero of Korakuen Hall" is working in a place like this as a manga assistant. After checking Ippo's work, he asked Ippo if he was wearing weights while doing it. Ippo mentions that he keeps wearing them out of habit, he is worried if it made the drawings bad. But Umezawa says they are perfect, and he surprised at it. It is the kind of work chief assistants would put out. Ippo is happy and wants to learn how to do backgrounds next. Umezawa doesn't think it is right if Ippo is able to do this kind of work, where his hands aren't shaking like before. Ippo wonders if he can be a real manga Pro assistant, but Umezama questions if Ippo can go back to being a Pro Boxer instead. However, Ippo's already made up his mind about retiring. It's been over two months since Ippo was last at the gym, and he hasn't even seen the others either. Umezawa asked about Itagaki, but Ippo tells him that Itagaki actually quit working on the fishing boat. With Ippo working full time, it covers the lack of manpower that was there before while he was training. Itagaki is now working at his dad's security company, the position comes with full benefits. (His dad doesn't get full benefits.) Ippo think Itagaki quit in order to limit his exposure to boxing. With him around, he might start asking about it. So he told a little white lie when he left. Ippo believes that since everyone is worried so much about him, he feel kind of bad, which is why he need to really commit to getting used to life without boxing. Umezawa think everyone around him is probably having a hard to getting used to it too. Ippo leaves to go home. On the way, he looks up and notices the stars. He comments that he goes this way all the time, but I've never noticed them before and wonders why. He realizesthat he was always thinking about boxing, and never took the time to stop and look at the stars. He was always thinking about his next match. He didn't enjoy the simple things in life. Ippo realizes he is now free to that, where he can enjoy himself. Later on, Ippo goes on a date with Kumi to see a movie. They are discussing the movie, and Ippo accident throws a punch almost hitting a nearby person. Along the way home, they run into Mari, who is covering the Otowa Gym in the area. Ippo starts to talk about Imai, but Mari wants to ask Ippo somthing instead. Before Mari asks it, Kumi steps in and ask her to refrain from talking about boxing. This is not the right time or place for that. Mari reply "I wasn't asking you." Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 1201 to 1300 Category:Volume 121